A New Slayer
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Breeze Daniels has always been different than any other girl or woman her age and she has been that way for as long as she could remember. What happens when she meets Angel? Will Angel be able to get through her hard head and make her see he'll be there?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay so I really shouldn't be starting another story right now... ***looks at Katie* **Yes yes I know I'm becoming Steph but hey at least I do update mine usually at least five times a month most of the time! *snorts * I wouldn't even be starting this one if Phoenix would let me work on my others but she is in a playful mood so here we go... *cackles * Hold on to your seat pants folks because this is gonna be one hell of a ride! This story is AU in a lot of ways! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Angel!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Breeze Daniels was getting tired of her life. For as long as she could remember she was always different than any other girl her age. She has always known that things that go bump in the night actually existed and she has always known that she was destined to help the greater good when it came to those things. She was just wearing down on doing it all.

She couldn't stop the sigh from escaping her lips as she heard a woman's voice in the alley followed by a man and another woman's laugh. She shook her head as she started down the alley and couldn't help but wonder when people would finally learn not to go into alley's with people that they don't know. As she neared the man and woman and the other woman she knew right away that both the man and woman were vampires. She could tell just by the way they held themselves plus her senses were going haywire. "Hey you two why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

She watched as both vampires turned towards her and the the male said "Oh look at what we have here. We get two for the price of one love."

Breeze snorted and looked at the male and said "Either you're very stupid or you have a death wish. Well come to think of it you have both I think."

The male vampire growled and started towards her leaving the female vampire looking back and forth before shrugging her shoulders and leaving the helpless woman to help her mate with the other woman. However the female's vampires eyes widened as she watched her mate become dust before she even got over to him. She looked at the girl standing there and snarled. "You killed my mate!"

Breeze laughed. "Ya you could say that I did. I'm also about to kill you."

The female vampire growled and launched herself at Breeze. Even though she fought with everything she had she too came to the same fate as her mate. She looked at the slip of a girl in front of her in shock as she turned to dust.

When she heard a noise behind her she quickly turned around to face the new threat but she relaxed when she saw who was standing there. "Damn it Gunn do you gotta scare me like that?"

Gunn chuckled slightly and said "Sorry honey but I saw you come down this alley so I wanted to make sure you were alright. You know that if you ever need help I'm here for you."

Breeze smiled slightly but the smile was wiped off of her face as she started to fall towards the ground. Everything went black just as Gunn caught her in his arms.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Gunn swore as he saw Breeze falling towards the hard ground. He ran forward and swept her up into his arms right before she hit the ground. He swore again when after calling her name she didn't respond. He positioned her better in his arms and then started towards the Hyperion hotel. He could only hope that Wesley would be able to tell what was wrong with the raven haired spitfire in his arms.

He was thankful that they were only two blocks away. He sighed as he looked down at the young woman in his arms. He knew what she was just like she knew what he did. He didn't tell anyone about the fact that he knew a Slayer or that they were like brother and sister. He didn't tell anyone where he was going when he left sometimes because he knew that if he did that they would follow him. He always made sure to keep a close eye on Breeze when he could because he knew what her home life was like.

He sighed as he pulled open the door to the Hyperion and once again looked down at the young woman in his arms. He could only hope and pray that she was alright. He wasn't sure what he would do if she wasn't because he had come to love her like she was his family. "WESLEY! I NEED YOU OUT HERE!"

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Wesley was in the office along with Connor, Fred and Angel when they all heard Gunn yell "WESLEY! I NEED YOU OUT HERE!"

Without saying anything Wesley got up from his chair and hurried out of the office followed by Connor, Fred and Angel. When he saw the girl in Gunn's arms he gasped and hurried over to where Gunn was standing at with the girl in his arms. "What happened?"

Gunn looked at Wesley with worry in his eyes. "She fought a couple vamps and then I talked to her for a minute before she blacked out. I barely caught her before she hit the ground. I didn't see any blood on her."

Wesley frowned and said "Lay her down on the couch there. Who is she Gunn?"

Before Gunn could answer Angel stepped forward and looked at the young woman and then looked at Gunn and then Wesley. "She's a slayer."

Wesley gasped and then looked at Gunn. "Is that true Gunn? Did you know that she is a slayer?"

Gunn sighed but nodded. "Yea I knew she is a slayer. I've known her for a couple years now."

Wesley nodded and then bent down to look over the girl. As he checked her over his hands roamed over her stomach and he gasped. He ran his hands over her stomach again just to make sure that he wasn't mistaken about what he was feeling. When he felt it again his mouth dropped open in shock. He couldn't believe what he was feeling but yet he knew that he was feeling it. As he looked at the girl he noticed that she couldn't be older than twenty if that. He shook his head in shock as he looked from the girl to Gunn, Angel, Fred and Connor. "My God."

* * *

><p>AN 2: *looks over chapter* Well that didn't quite go as planned! *snorts* That is okay it never does anymore... *chuckles* This will be an Angel/OC story as you all probably figured out... Click the button and let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the reviews to the first chapter! Also thank you to those who added this story to their Author Alerts and/or Favorite Stories... I'm not sure how long this chapter will be as my thumb is killing me today and my eye is throbbing... But hold on to your seats folks we're in for one hell of a ride! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Angel!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Gunn looked at Wesley with the worry easy to see on his face and in his eyes. "Why are you saying my God? What is wrong with Breeze? You better tell me Wes and tell me now!"

Wesley looked at Angel and said "Are you hearing something you shouldn't be hearing on this girl Angel?"

Angel frowned and then stepped forward and got down on one knee by the couch and motioned for everyone to be quiet as he listened. His mouth dropped open in shock as he realized just what it was that Wesley has found out. "Oh shit."

Gunn looked from Wesley to Angel and said "One of you had better fucking tell me what is going on with Breeze. What are you two talking about?"

Angel and Wesley both stood up but Wesley pulled Breeze's shirt up slightly and then looked at Gunn and said "Look at her stomach Gunn."

Gunn frowned but did as he was told and his mouth dropped in shock. "She's pregnant!"

Angel and Wesley both nodded and Wesley said "She looks to be about four months or so but I can't be for sure. When was the last time you saw her Gunn?"

Gunn frowned and said "I saw her last week for a few minutes. She was acting off but when I asked her if everything was alright she blew me off and said everything was great. What in the hell is she thinking slaying while she is pregnant?"

Connor looked at the young woman on the couch and then looked at his Dad. "I thought you said that more often than not that Slayer's had a problem getting pregnant and that it hasn't been heard of in over thirty years ever since Robin Wood's mother gave birth to him before she was killed when he was seven."

Angel nodded. "Most of the time it is very unheard of Connor. I don't know how she got that way but you can bet your ass we're going to find out. Gunn how old is she? She doesn't look that old."

Gunn frowned and said "She just turned about twenty a month or so ago. Jesus Christ I never suspected that she was pregnant. I know that her home life is bad but I never once thought that she could be hiding the fact that she is pregnant from me."

Angel frowned and looked at Gunn. "What do you mean her home life is bad? If she is twenty she could move out and live on her own."

Gunn shook his head. "She lives with her father and her younger sister. If she moves out her father will start beating on her sister."

Angel's lips tightened into a thin line. "That stops tonight. I don't care what we have to do she isn't going back there. If we have to we'll move the younger sister here. How much younger is her sister?"

Gunn thought for a minute and said "She just turned sixteen four months ago."

Angel nodded and then looked at Fred. "Fred can you fix up two rooms close to one another please? It looks like we're going to be having some guests for a while."

Fred nodded and then put her hand on Gunn's shoulder. "Honey I'm sure that Breeze will be alright. We will all make sure of it."

Gunn smiled and leaned forward and gave Fred a quick kiss. "Thank you baby."

Gunn watched as Fred smiled at him and then quickly walked away and up the steps before he turned back towards Angel, Connor and Wesley. "So what do we do?"

Angel looked back down at the young woman on the couch. He looked back at Gunn with determination in his eyes. "We keep her here. We keep her safe. We watch over her and her sister. We also find out how she became pregnant. Once we do all that and we know then we will decide on another course of action."

Gunn nodded as he looked from Angel to Breeze and back to Angel. "I just hope she will give in without a fight. She looks like she hasn't slept in several days."

Wesley nodded and said "Yes it does. It also looks like she hasn't really ate in several days and she appears to be dehydrated as well. Someone needs to call Willow and see if she knows anything about the fact that L.A has a Slayer and has for a couple years now."

Angel nodded. "I'll do that. I need to check in with Buffy and them anyways."

Wesley smiled at the mention of the blonde headed Slayer. "How is she doing these days?"

Angel smiled. "She's still a spitfire."

Wesley laughed. "Some things never change then. Give her and everyone else my regards."

Angel nodded and took one last look at Breeze before walking back towards the office. He wasn't sure why but he felt bad that he was leaving her side. He shook the feeling off as he entered the office and shut the door before making his way towards the desk and sitting down before picking the phone up. He dialed Willow's cell phone number with a smile on his face and then sat back and waited on the red head witch to pick up.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Willow was sitting at the table in her kitchen when her cell started ringing. When she saw who was calling she smiled and clicked accept. "Well hello there stranger. How have you been?"

_The smile on Angel's face grew wider as he said "I've been doing just fine Willow. How is everything where you are?"_

Willow chuckled. "Everything is good here. So not that I'm not glad to hear from you because I am but what pleasure do I owe for you calling?"

_Angel chuckled and then sighed as his eyes automatically went to the office door that he was now wishing he hadn't shut. "Actually I was calling for two reasons. I was calling to check in on all of you but I was also calling to ask you a question."_

Willow frowned slightly at the seriousness in Angel's tone. "What's going on Angel? Do you need us there?"

_Angel shook his head and then remembered that Willow couldn't see him. "We don't need you guys here. Well maybe you but not everybody. Did you know that L.A had a Slayer?"_

Willow frowned even more. "No I didn't. Who is she? Is she alright? What's wrong?"

_Angel chuckled slightly. "Slow down Willow. Her name is Breeze and Gunn says she is twenty years old. The main reason I am calling you is because she's pregnant Willow."_

Willow gasped. "Oh my God. Angel I'll teleport there. Just let me let Buffy know what's going on. I'll see you soon."

_Angel smiled because he had a feeling that is what Willow would want to do. "Okay Willow but try not to make too much noise. She passed out earlier and I think it's because she hasn't been sleeping at all. Apparently her home life is bad. Her father beats on her."_

Willow growled slightly. "Okay Angel I'll see you within a half an hour. Don't move her til I get there."

She ended the call and then stood up and called out "Buffy I need to talk to you."

She didn't have to wait long before Buffy entered the kitchen and said "What's wrong Willow?"

Willow sighed and looked at her best friend. "I need to make a quick trip to L.A."

Buffy frowned slightly and then said "Is everything alright with Angel and company?"

Willow chuckled slightly even as she nodded. "Yeah everything is just fine with Angel. However it seems as if L.A has a Slayer that we didn't know about. Angel just called to ask me if we knew about her and then informed me that the Slayer is pregnant."

Buffy's mouth dropped open in shock and said "Oh shit. Hold on let me grab Faith and we'll go with you."

Willow nodded and watched as Buffy ran out of the kitchen only to come back a few minutes with Giles, Faith and Robin Wood. She raised an eyebrow at Buffy. "I thought you were only getting Faith."

Buffy chuckled slightly. "I kind of pulled Robin and Giles along. I haven't told any of them why we're taking the trip to L.A. I figured we'd let them see for themselves. Oz and Xander have things under control here. Lets get going so we can see if we can help Angel and them out."

Willow nodded and held out her hands and once everyone was holding hands she did the teleportation spell.

* * *

><p>AN 2: *snorts* Well this chapter didn't go at all as planned! *laughs* LMAO! The next chapter should be interesting! Click the button and let me know what you think...


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for the reviews... Now this chapter should be interesting! Hang on to your seat folks because you're in for one hell of a surprise!

Disclaimer: I don't own Angel!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Angel walked out of the office and over to where Gunn, Connor and Wesley were standing over Breeze. "Willow should be here shortly. They didn't know that L.A had a Slayer."

Wesley nodded and then looked at Angel with a slight frown. "Is it just me or does Breeze remind you of someone also?"

Angel frowned and then looked back at the young woman who was still out cold on the couch. His eyes raked over her face for a few minutes and had he have to breathe his lungs would have seized up in his chest. "Jesus! It isn't just you Wes. How can this be?"

Wesley nodded. "That is what I thought also Angel. I'm not going to be one bit surprised if after Willow sees Breeze if all of the Scoobies and the other Slayers converge here."

Angel nodded and rubbed a hand across his face but before he could say anything Gunn demanded "Now what in the hell are you two talking about?"

Angel shook his head and looked at Gunn. "Wait until Willow gets here and we'll explain. I want to see if Willow sees what we do before I say anything."

Gunn frowned but nodded. "Then I sure as hell hope she gets here soon. The longer Breeze is out cold the more concern and worried I'm getting. I've seen her pass out once before but she came back to within a minute."

Angel frowned and said "She's done this before?"

Gunn nodded but then shook his head. "Actually no. The time I saw her pass out was after a vamp threw her head first into a tree."

Angel's mouth dropped open and he growled "I hope you toasted the vamp."

Gunn smirked and said "I had just started fighting it when Breeze came back to. She hopped up off of the ground and before the vamp or even I knew it she dusted him. That was actually the first time I met her."

Angel nodded and then looked back down at Breeze. "Some day you will have to tell me about that encounter."

Gunn chuckled and nodded. "Oh I will. It will be so much better if Breeze and I both tell you."

Angel chuckled. "I have no doubt it will be."

Wesley knelt back down beside the couch and checked Breeze's pulse. "Her pulse is still going erratic. I'm getting more worried by the second because she should have come around by now. I hope that Willow will know what is wrong or at least suspect what is wrong."

Just as he was finished talking a voice from behind them all said "Did someone ask for me?"

Gunn, Angel, Connor and Wesley all turned their heads to look over their shoulders and their mouths dropped open when they not only saw Willow but they saw Buffy, Giles, Robin Wood and Faith. They couldn't help but give the four of them smiles before turning their heads back to look at Breeze.

"Hey guys thanks for coming. Willow can you come over here and check on Breeze please? I think that something is seriously wrong with her. She hasn't come to yet even for a second and it's been almost an hour since Gunn brought her here." Angel said.

Willow nodded and rushed over to the couch but as soon as she looked down at Breeze's face she gasped. "You guys she looks just like..."

Buffy hearing Willow gasp and start to say something walked over and put her hand on Willow's shoulder and said "She looks just like who Wills? Oh and hi Angel."

Willow turned her head towards Buffy with shock in her eyes and written all over her face. "She looks just like you almost Buffy."

Buffy's mouth drops open and then her eyes fly to the girl laying on the couch and she gasps. "Oh my God she does! Giles come here quick."

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Giles was standing back with Robin and Faith quietly talking until he heard Buffy say "Oh my God she does! Giles come here quick."

He looked at Robin and Faith and then back towards Buffy before walking over to where she stood followed by Faith and Robin. "What's the matter Buffy?"

Buffy looked up at Giles in astonishment and said "Didn't you hear Willow and me talking?"

Giles shook his head. "No I didn't sorry. I was talking to Faith and Robin about something. Now why are we here? Not that I'm not happy to see Wesley and Angel and everyone else."

Buffy sighed and then remembered that she hadn't told the others why they were coming to L.A. "We're here because Angel called Willow and asked her if we were aware that L.A had a Slayer. I decided to come with Willow after she told me everything that Angel had told her and I thought it best to bring you, Faith and Robin along because hopefully between us and Angel and everyone we will be able to figure something out."

Giles eyes widened in shock and he demanded "Where is this Slayer?"

Buffy couldn't stop herself from rolling her eyes as she pointed to the couch that Breeze was laying on. "Breeze is right there. She has been unconscious now for close to an hour I guess. The other thing is Giles she's pregnant and you need to look at her to see what has me so shocked well besides the fact that she's pregnant."

Giles mouth dropped open in shock at Buffy's words and then he looked down at the girl on the couch. Once he actually saw her his mouth dropped open even further and he gasped. "My God Buffy she could be you!"

Buffy nodded and looked back at the girl on the couch. She couldn't believe just how much Breeze looked like her. She had a feeling that the slip of a girl laying so still on the couch was her sister and she wanted to find out. As she looked over Breeze her eyes narrowed to slits when she saw fading bruises around the girl's neck.

* * *

><p>AN 2: I could have added more to this chapter but I really didn't want to take away from Breeze plus my thumb is killing me... Click the button and let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for the reviews for the previous chapter! Hold on to your seats folks you're in for a bumpy ride!

Disclaimer: I don't own Angel!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Buffy's eyes flew up from what she saw and looked at Angel and then at Wesley and then finally at Gunn and demanded "Who in the hell tried to strangle her?"

Gunn's eyes widened in shock and then his eyes went to Breeze's neck and when he saw the fingerprint bruises he swore. "I don't know but when I find out who did it they had better hide because the person won't be breathing for much longer. If I find out it was her so called father he better hope he can out run me because I'm going to enjoy tearing into him."

Buffy nodded. "I agree. I would bet anything and everything I have that Breeze is my sister. If she is I don't care what it takes I'll hunt the person down and give them a beating they will never forget. You don't mess with my family and get away with it. Even if she isn't my blood sister she is still family because she's a slayer. I will make the persons life a living hell."

Giles looked up at Buffy from where he was examining Breeze and said "We need to find out who her father and mother is."

Buffy nodded but before she could say anything Gunn looked at Buffy and Giles and said "From what Breeze has said her mother isn't in the picture and hasn't been for about five years now. Breeze doesn't talk about her family much but I remember her saying that after her Mother hit her she just upped and disappeared later that same night."

Buffy frowned but before she could say anything she heard music coming from Breeze's pocket. She looked down at the girl who looked so much like her and then stepped forward and leaned down and put her hand into Breeze's pants pocket. She pulled her hand out and in it was a sleek black cell phone. She raised her eyebrow and looked at Gunn because she saw that he was looking proud so she had no doubt that he is the one who got Breeze that phone. As soon as she had pulled the phone out it stopped ringing but not even thirty seconds later it started again.

When she saw that it was flashing home she growled low in her throat. She took in a deep breath and let it out and then clicked the accept button. "Hello."

She pulled the cell away from her ear when she heard a man yelling "Where are you, you little whore? I told you that you wasn't allowed to go anywhere tonight and yet again you snick out. You better get your ass home before the beating you're going to get becomes worse than what you are already getting."

Buffy's breath caught in her chest as she recognized the mans voice. She looked at Giles and then at Angel with wide eyes. "Hank?"

Giles growled low in his throat when he heard the man yell "Of course it's me you fat ass whore. Now get home!"

Buffy swallowed hard as she felt rage boil up inside her. She couldn't believe her father never told her or Dawn that they had two sisters. She couldn't believe that her father was treating her sister like he was. "Of course I'll be home soon."

She didn't bother waiting on Hank to respond before ending the call. She pocketed Breeze's cell phone and then looked at Giles with anger in her eyes. "Well that just confirmed our suspicions. Breeze is my sister. Hank Summers is going to be lucky if I let him live."

Giles shook his head and stood up. "I know you want to kill him Buffy because after what I just heard I want to kill him also. But I know that if you do kill him you will regret it. Now that we know who her Dad is and where she lives why don't you and Faith go and get your other sister? Buffy I'm not saying you can't rough Hank up any just make sure you don't kill him. And make sure that you hit him once for me."

Buffy nodded and with a grim smile she looked at Gunn and then Angel. "You to want to come along?"

Gunn smirked and nodded. "Hell yeah I want to come. I have a few choice things to say to Breeze's so called father."

Buffy nodded and then looked at Angel. "You coming along Angel?"

Angel frowned and then looked down at Breeze and then back at Buffy. "Yeah I'll come to. I have a feeling I'm going to be needed to keep Gunn from killing Hank."

Buffy nodded and smiled. She had seen the look that Angel gave Breeze. She wondered if he had even realized it and then shook her head. She knew it was really none of her business but she wanted him to be happy. She loved him still but she could finally admit that she wasn't in love with him anymore.

As she walked out into the night night air with Angel beside her she smiled because it almost felt like old times. She decided on walking since Hank's place was only about a mile and a half away from the Hyperion. She was hoping that it gave her time to cool down a little. She looked over her shoulder and saw Faith and Gunn following her and Angel as they talked. She looked back at Angel. "So how have you been Angel?"

Angel smiled and looked down at Buffy. "Well actually I've been doing pretty well. Wolfram and Heart left L.A when their building was blown up mysteriously. How have you been Buffy?"

Buffy chuckled. "I'm actually doing great. As you know there for a while I was with the Immortal but we went our separate ways. I'm now back in Cleveland with Willow, Oz, Xander and everyone else. I've been seeing a guy for a couple of months now and so far it's been great."

Angel smiled and put his arm around Buffy's shoulder and squeezed it. "I'm happy for you Buffy. If anyone deserves to be happy it is you."

Buffy smiled up at Angel as they turned onto the sidewalk that would lead them all to Hank Summers house. "You deserve to be happy to Angel. I know that the Powers bound your soul so you won't ever lose it again even if you achieve a moment of perfect happiness."

Angel's mouth dropped open in shock but before he could respond to what Buffy said a voice from in front of them said "What in the hell are you doing here?"

* * *

><p>AN 2: *grins* Wooohoo I surprised myself with this chapter! LMAO! *snorts* Only the beginning went as planned... Click the button and let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Wooohooo and I'm back with another chapter... Hold on to your pants seats folks you're in for a hell of a ride!

Disclaimer: I don't own Angel!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Buffy turned her eyes fully on the man standing on the porch in front of her. "Hello Daddy. Aren't you happy to see me?"

Hank Summers eyes widened when he realized that it was Buffy standing in front of him. He swallowed hard when he remembered that he hadn't told Buffy about her other two younger sisters. He quickly looked down the road and let out a sigh of relief when he didn't see Breeze coming towards the house yet. Even though he was pissed that she wasn't home yet he was glad that hewould be able to keep Buffy in the dark about Breeze and about Veronica. He quickly looked back at Buffy. "Of course I'm happy to see you honey. I'm afraid I can't ask you in as I'm waiting on someone to come over. If you would have called to tell me you were in town I would have cleared my schedule honey."

Buffy took a step forward but stopped when Angel put his hand on her shoulder to stop her and then he looked at Hank and glared as he said "Hello Mr. Summers it's been a while. I think it would be in your best interest if you came off of your front porch."

Hank raised an eyebrow at Angel. "Angel isn't it? Now why should I step off of my front porch?"

Buffy shrugged Angel's hand off of her shoulder and smiled innocently at her father as she walked up the steps. As soon as she was standing on the step in front of him she put a hand on his shoulder and then she stepped to the side as she pushed him off of his porch. She glared at Hank as she looked down at the man who was her father. "That is why you should have stepped off of your porch Hank."

Hank stared at Buffy in shock and outrage as he demanded "Why in the hell did you do that for Buffy?"

Buffy glared at Hank even more but before she could say anything Gunn picked Hank up by his shirt colloar and growled "Does the name Breeze sound familiar to you Hank?"

Hank paled and his mouth dropped open in shock as he stuttered "No...No it doesn't sound familiar."

Buffy growled low in her throat as she jumped off of the porch and walked over to where Gunn still had Hank dangling off of the ground. "Breeze doesn't sound familiar Hank? Are you sure about that? I mean after all she is my sister! The sister you never told me I had and the sister you beat on!"

Hank paled even further as he said "I don't know what you're talking about Buffy. I don't know any girl or woman named Breeze."

Buffy shook her head and then pulled out Breeze's cell phone from her pocket. "You don' Hank? Once again are you sure about that? You see you called her cell phone and I answered. You called her a fat whore. Are you sure you don't know who I'm talking about? This is the last time I'm asking you because I already know the answer. If you choose to lie to me again I will let Gunn break your neck."

Hank swallowed hard. "Alright alright yes I have a daughter named Breeze but I've never laid a hand on her. I would never beat on any child of mine!"

Before Buffy could respond a voice from behind them all said "You're lying Dad. You hit Breeze all the time and you even sold her to one of your business clients for some extra money. It's because of you that Breeze's health is in jepordy."

Buffy's head snapped around at the young girl's voice and her face softened as she saw her other sister. "Honey can you come down here? I know you don't know me but I'm your sister."

Veronica smiled and slowly made her way down the porch steps. "I know who you are Buffy. Hank has pictures of you in his bedroom."

Buffy wrapped her arm around the young girl beside her and said "Well you know more about me than I do you. Can you tell me your name?"

Veronica smiled and said "I'm Veronica."

Buffy smiled and said "Nice to meet you Veronica. Now what do you mean that it is Hank's fault that Breeze's health is in jepordy? What is wrong with Breeze do you know?"

Veronica nodded and gave Buffy a sad smile. "Breeze has a condition called pre-eclampsia. Her doctor diagnosed her with it last week. She wouldn't even be pregnant if Hank hadn't forced her to do whatever his client wanted her to do. Breeze doesn't think I know that she takes all the beatings because if she doesn't Hank will beat on me but I doknow it. I know it because when Breeze isn't around he beats on me anyways."

Buffy's lips tightened as she looked at Hank with hate full force in her eyes. "You beat on both Breeze and Veronica? What kind of man are you? I thought I knew you but I don't at all. You're going to be lucky if I don't kill you."

Hank paled and he spat out "That little bitch is lying. I never put a hand on her or Breeze. I love my daughters I would never hurt them."

Veronica snorted and then lifted her shirt up. "You don'thurt us? What in the hell do you call this Hank? You won't even let me go to the hospital to get the help I need from the ribs that you broke!"

Gunn tightened his hold on Hank's shirt collar and growled "You broke her ribs and then wouldn't let her go and get help? Don't you know that could kill her? Or don't you care that she could die?"

Hank paled and then growled out "How I raise my daughters is not any of your business."

Buffy shook her head and placed her face right in front of Hank's as she snarled "That's where you are wrong Hank. How you treat my sisters is my business. From now on you won't touch them, talk to them or think about them. If you do I will kill you and I don't care what anybody says. For now I'm just going to beat you until you can't see anything or feel anything. If you ever come near me or any of my sisters again I will make you wish that you were dead. Do I make myself clear?" 

Hank shook his head. "You can't take them away from me Buffy. If you do I'll get you on kidnapping."

Buffy gave a chuckle but before she could say anything Faith surprised everyone by lifting up her foot and kicking Hank hard enough to send him flying across the lawn and saying "You aren't that stupid Hank. I know that I don't know you but you have Buffy for a daughter and she's smart. If you go to the police and press kidnapping then you will have to tell all one why Buffy took her sisters out of your care."

Hank swallowed hard but before he could say anything Angel cut in with "If you even think about going to the police I will make it my life's mission to make your life a living hell. You will listen to Buffy and stay away from Breeze and Veronica. I think you've done more than enough damage to both girls. As it stands I will be talking to a contact of mine at the police station to let her know about the client you sold Breeze too. Prostitution is illegal in this state and that is basically what you did. Now are you going to listen to Buffy and leave both Breeze and Veronica alone?"

Hank swallowed hard and nodded. "I'll leave Breeze and Veronica alone."

Buffy nodded and smirked. "I figured you would see it my way Hank. Now I'm going to allow Gunn and Faith to do you some damage while I go inside and help Veronica pack hers and Breeze's stuff up. You will stay out here until we leave. Do I make myself clear?"

Hank nodded but then said "They can have the clothes on their back and thats it. I bought everything else."

Buffy stalked over to where Hank was still laying on the ground and snarled "No they will get their clothes and you will let them. If you put up a fight then I will be the one to hurt you. You may have got their for them but you have hurt them so therefore I think it is only right they get to take what they want. Oh and tell your client once I find out who he is that is days are numbered. I don't like men who force themselves on women or children. You can also damn well be sure that you will be the one paying for Breeze's Doctor's appointments. I will be staying in L.A for a while to make sure that you do."

Hank swore but when he tried to move he was jerked to his feet by Gunn who firmly planted his fist in his face followed by a kick to the stomach. He didn't get the chance to say anything for several minutes. He could barely see Buffy as she walked back out of his house with Veronica and a bunch of things. "You'll be sorry for this Buffy."

Buffy laughed and then said "No I think you will find out if you don't follow what I said to a T that you will be the one who is sorry Hank. We have a lot of their things now and two of my friends are coming with a truck so that we can get it all in one trip. I will be changing Breeze's and Veronica's cell phone numbers and if you ever call them I will be back here to finish what Gunn and Faith did to you."

Hank swallowed but dragged himself up off of the ground and stumbled up the steps to his porch. As he passed Veronica though he shoved her hard and smiled but soon the smile was off of his face as Buffy punched him. He once again picked himself up and then he stumbled into his house and shut the door. He knew that no matter what Buffy said that he wouldn't stop until he got both of his daughter's back.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Buffy looked at Veronica and said "Are you okay?"

Veronica nodded and gave Buffy a pained smile. "I'm fine but my ribs are killing me."

Buffy nodded. "As soon as we get to where we're going I'll have Willow take a look at you. If she can't heal you with her powers then I'll take you to the hospital myself."

Veronica nodded but didn't say anything. She had learned a lot while her and Buffy were packing up her and some of Breeze's things. She had already know that Breeze was a Slayer but she hadn't known that Buffy was one until she was told. Hell she was still amazed that the guy in all black was a vampire with a soul but as she looked at him she could tell that he would make sure both her and Breeze were both okay.

When she heard a car pull up she started to help Buffy grab her things but stopped when Buffy shot her a look. She gave Buffy a sheepish smile as she watched Buffy and the other girl as well as the two men pick hers and Breeze's things up and load them in the truck. She walked down and let Angel help her into the truck and then sat back and closed her eyes.


End file.
